6740 Xtreme Tower
|Price = |Ages = 7-12 |Released = 2002 |Theme = Island Xtreme Stunts }} 6740 Xtreme Tower was the largest set in the Island Xtreme Stunts theme. This set was released in 2002 to coincide with the video game based on and named for the theme, Island Xtreme Stunts. It includes The Brickster's car, a helicopter, the Xtreme Tower, a skateboard, and six minifigures: Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, The Brickster, two of Brickster's Henchmen, and The Infomaniac. Description The helicopter included is mostly orange in colour and has a smokey windshield. The undercarriage is yellow and the skis are black with red grills. It has neon green lights on the side. The rotor is black and has chrome silver grills The Brickster's car has neon green headlights. The front is light blue with his white shark logo. The windshield is smokey. The Xtreme Tower is built on a bright green baseplate. The building is mostly coloured cool yellow, like the only other building in the line. It has grey, double-doors on the right wall, a grey mailbox built into the wall on the left, and a large, three-sided window obtruding from the wall to the left of that. Between the window and up until near the end of the baseplate is a clearing. At the end is a cool yellow pillar and a light grey, curved staircase with a darker grey railing for skateboarding. Above the clearing is a red platform with cool yellow pieces and a helicopter landing pad on the top. The left side of the building has a series of black clips going upwards to allow access to the upper tower. The roof on top of the main building is also red, and has an opening smokey skylight to allow minifigures to sky-dive in from the tower above. The tower is built on top of lattice towers with satellites clipped on and the ladder that is built into the wall. The tower has another three-sided window with a computer inside; it has a transparent green screen giving information on The Brickster. On the other side is a platform which sticks out and a winch for bungee-jumping through the skylight and below. The roof is rounded, and cool yellow with an antenna that has two satellites connected. The inside of the main building only has a grey computer with a map of LEGO Island as it appeared in LEGO Island 2 Background This set depicts the Information Centre as it appeared in Island Xtreme Stunts, which is very different from how it appeared in LEGO Island and LEGO Island 2. In the first two LEGO Island games, it was a mostly white building that was square at the base. On the second floor were rounded, blue windows that an elevator ran through (and held an aquarium that Nick Brick would swim in in the first LEGO Island game) and had a blue globe at the top. However, in Island Xtreme Stunts, it was drastically changed to its appearance here; a cool yellow building with smokey windows and red roofs. The Information Centre is the home of The Infomaniac, the creator of LEGO Island. It also houses the power brick and the constructapedia, objects The Brickster was out to steal in the first two LEGO Island games. The helicopter resembles the one in-game used by the police, despite its colour scheme being drastically different. It was able to be landed at different helicopter pads around the island, including the one at the Information Centre/Xtreme Tower. Brickster's car is reminiscent of the one from the first minigame. During the filming of a movie, which The Brickster has been casted as the main villain, Pepper Roni and Sky Lane must chase his car through the city to destroy it before he gets away. Notes *Part 2431px15, a computer keyboard, is unique to this set. *In the instruction book, Sky Lane's arms are black instead of dark red. Gallery 6740 box art.jpg|The box art 6740 scene.jpg Minifigures External links Category:Island Xtreme Stunts Category:2002 sets Category:6000 sets